


Broken Baths Uncut

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: An extended, uncut version of the end of X-Force #10. After their mission against the Flower Cartel, Jean catches up with Logan in the Broken Baths to reflect on her place in X-Force. Things quickly get heated when Logan offers her a little passion and perspective.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Broken Baths Uncut

** Broken Baths Uncut **

* * *

**AN: The following is an extended, uncut, and much more graphic version of the Jean/Logan scene in X-Force #10. Nuff said!**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-Men and I am making no money off of this. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

_‘These mean inner thoughts or psychic communication.’_

**Warning: This story contains graphic depiction of sex. If you are uncomfortable with that sort of thing, I don’t recommend reading this. You have been warned. As always, I welcome and encourage feedback or comments. Please post them on the fanfiction website or contact me directly via email. Either way is fine. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Krakoa – Broken Baths**

_‘The brightest rays of hope often cast the darkest shadows.’_

Charles Xavier said those fateful words to Logan the day they met. They’d echoed in his memory ever since, despite his memory having _many_ gaps at the time. Ever since he joined the X-Men, he found himself drawn to those shadows. Even when times were good – which often just meant nobody had blown up the institute for a while – Logan fought those ugly, unsavory battles so others didn’t have to.

He expected to continue doing so the day Xavier founded Krakoa. This endeavor was, by far, the greatest ray of hope that the X-Men had ever achieved. For the first time, mutants had their own culture, nation, and identity. They weren’t just united for the sake of survival. They were _thriving_. A large contingent of the human race still hated them, but they could no longer readily turn that hate into slaughter.

Mutants now enjoyed the protections offered by Krakoa, complete with its gateways and advanced technology. They also enjoyed leverage, thanks to Krakoa’s advanced pharmaceuticals that the human race now needed. Together, mutants had earned a prominent status on the global stage. The Professor’s dream had never felt so real.

However, realizing that dream also meant casting a larger shadow. Even with all of Krakoa’s resources and the combined unity of the mutant race, there were still threats within those shadows – threats that the X-Men could not readily confront. That was where X-Force came in and Logan had been tasked with leading it.

He did so without hesitation, knowing he was going to see the consequences of this dream they’d earned. He expected it to be ugly and in need of excessive stabbing. Already, his expectations had been grossly exceeded.

 _“Professor X has always been too kind, too generous, too optimistic about the protozoic slime that is humanity. And now look what they’ve done. You’re telling me this doesn’t make you angry? They’re using Domino as a platform for bio-printing! She’s been butchered!”_ *

Quentin Quire was an insufferable little shit, but he knew how to present a situation bluntly. He’d been with Logan on X-Force’s first mission to rescue Domino from XENO. What they’d done to her – and what they eventually used her for – did more than make him angry. It affirmed why X-Force was necessary. It also confirmed why he had to lead it.

X-Force’s latest venture against the Flower Cartel only reinforced that. Even when the dream was fully realized, there were still monsters in the shadows that needed stabbing.

“I’m the best there is at what I do. But sometimes, I wish I weren’t,” Logan said to himself.

The former living weapon muttered a string of curses as he sank into the bubbling waters of the Broken Baths. This particular area of Krakoa was quiet, peaceful, and secluded. Most used it as a place to heal and relax. In essence, it was an outdoor spa/bath house, complete self-regulating hot springs.

Most Krakoan residents used it during the day. Logan, being such a light sleeper, preferred the cover of night. It gave him the time, space, and quiet to make sense of whatever awful shit he’d just endured. Having discarded his clothes, not bothering with swim trunks or underwear, he’d spent the first few minutes in the bubbling water fuming. As he replayed the many awful moments from X-Force’s latest exploits, he gulped down a bottle of beer. It was already his third bottle, which wasn’t nearly enough to dull the anger.

Then, as he set aside the half-empty bottle, a familiar presence entered the Broken Baths. It was Jeannie. He’d smelled her before she even came into view. She was the only one whose company he didn’t mind at a time like this.

“Sage said you’d be here,” Jean said upon standing at the edge of the bath. “I hate to ruin your peace, but…”

She let her words trail off. Logan, his beer still in hand, turned to face her. In doing so, he was greeted with one of the best sights on all of Krakoa – a fully naked Jean Grey.** Not long ago, such a sight was reserved only for dreams and fantasy. Now, as his relationship with Jean, Scott, and the Summers family had evolved, it was as real as ever.

Even in his grumpy state, he still admired her figure. Standing at the edge of the bath, her Marvel Girl mask in hand, Logan had a perfect view of all womanly features. From her shapely legs to her perfectly shaped breasts to her flowing red hair, she didn’t bother hiding them. Living on Krakoa had tempered her sense of modesty, especially around him. He certainly didn’t mind, but he also sensed she wasn’t there to show off her body.

Nude or not, Jean had a serious demeanor. If the way she held her crumbled up mask were any indication, she’d shed her clothes in anger. She looked restless and agitated, which was reason enough to spend the night in the Broken Baths. However, given how she was looking at him, she had other reasons for seeking such sanctuary. It didn’t take telepathy or enhanced senses to understand why.

“You quit?” Logan said, quickly surmising her reasons for being there.”

“I…I think I’m supposed to be the mind-reader, Logan?” Jean replied.

“Knew you wouldn’t last long. No offense,” he said before taking another sip of his beer. “You’re too good for the kind of work that needs doing, Jeannie. Suppose you could argue that X-Force needs a moral compass.”

The beautiful redhead sighed as she entered the bubbling water. Once in, she gravitated towards him. He welcomed her presence. Even as she leaned against him, their naked skin touching in the steamy ambience, he felt her lingering distress.

“Sage…” Jean said, sounding only half-serious.”

“She sometimes comes across as a calculator more than a moral compass, but she’ll have to do,” Logan replied with a shrug.”

“Give her time. She’s like a house that’s bigger on the inside than the outside,” she said, now sounding more serious. “And…maybe you should reach out to Colossus? He’s got a big heart.

“He’s got a big _everything_ ,” he joked.

Jean snickered slightly, but remained plenty serious. She wasn’t trying to hide her reservations. She was looking for excuses. He expected that. That happened often for anyone who saw the awful shit that X-Force regularly dealt with. But Jean Grey wasn’t one for excuses. She was too strong for that.

Logan had been bracing for something like this. Ever since Krakoa put X-Force together, it was only a matter of time. Once Jeannie got involved, it became serious for him. Not everyone could handle the methods and tactics that X-Force employed. While he didn’t doubt Jean could endure those darker elements of their mission, that didn’t mean she should.

Her choices and experiences thus far had revealed plenty about X-Force’s shadowy world. Jean was still processing it. As she sat next to him, she took his half-empty bottle of beer and started sipping away.

“I just feel like…I don’t know what I feel like,” she said in her distressed state. “That this whole thing – this new dawn – it’s about defending against the worst. Isn’t it also about hoping for the best?”

“Sometimes, you got to be the worst to fight the worst,” Logan countered.

“Shit, Logan…aren’t we supposed to be evolving?”

“Ask the Professor – you bet. Ask me – optimism’s a recessive Jean.”

The beautiful redhead let out a frustrated sigh as she finished off the beer. She then slipped her arms around his neck, slipped onto his lap, and narrowed her gaze on him. Their faces just inches apart, he saw an intensity in her eyes. There were still many reservations about what she’d experienced with X-Force. There was also a sense of longing, as though she craved a renewed connection with the hope that Krakoa offered.

A big part of that involved him. She’d made that clear since their relationship deepened. With the way their bodies were entwined at the moment, the bubbling water filling the air with an intimate heat, that connection gained new meaning.

“If you think I’m too good for X-Force, you probably think I’m too good for _you_ ,” Jean said, her voice taking on more intimate tone.

The former living weapon smiled slightly, but remained very serious. That was emerging aspect of their relationship. Sometimes, she challenged him to offer more than just comfort. For Jeannie, he never backed down from a challenge.

“Well…sure,” Logan said in a bold, yet affectionate tone. “But you need a taste of poison now and then. Just to keep things _balanced_.

A strong silence fell over them. Logan saw the inner conflict raging within her. As Jean gazed at him with those beautiful green eyes, their naked bodies pressing together both under and above the bubbling water, she sank further into his embrace. She still the beer bottle in hand as she clung to his shoulders. She was still very sober as he caressed her face with his burly hand. In that conflicted state, the beautiful redhead that he cherished so deeply kissed him.

The kiss quickly deepened. This was _not_ a simple peck on the cheek, like the one she gave him before she and Emma rescued Storm’s captive mind.*** This was more intimate and _much_ more sensual. He didn’t need enhanced senses or honed instincts to discern her intentions. Jean didn’t bother hiding them, either.

“Logan…take me,” she said, briefly breaking the kiss.

“For the record…that involves more than a _taste_ ,” Logan noted.

“I know.”

“Even with a full course, you might not feel _balanced_.”

“I’ll take that chance. Will you?” Jean said in a deep, seductive tone.

“You know me, Jeannie. I’ll do what I gotta do to get the job done.”

She smiled warmly, but that seductive glint in her eye didn’t wane. Now with more focus, she set the empty beer bottle aside, latched onto his shoulders, and kissed him again. Logan eagerly reciprocated, savoring the sweet taste of Jeannie’s lips.

They were still the most succulent fruit in Krakoa. They were once forbidden, an impossible fantasy for a woman whose heart belonged to someone else. Now, they were on Krakoa. The nature of relationships, family, and love had _evolved_.

That was why he had his own room in the Summers house on the moon. It was also why he and Jeannie could share moments like this, expressing those intimate desires that had long been suppressed. She still loved Scott. That hadn’t changed. Logan had no desire to change it, either.

Ultimately, as they built new lives on Krakoa, they charted a new course for their passions. Jean could keep loving Scott as his wife, but she could also love him too. Scott understood that. Rather than fight, fume, or resent, the three of them decided on a different approach. That approach had since blossomed into a new kind of relationship, one in which moments like this could be both embraced and explored.

“Logan…” Jean gasped through the heated kissing.

“Feeling _balanced_ yet, Jeannie?” Logan asked, tempting her with his deep, masculine tone.

“Getting there,” she replied, half-serious and half-playful.

Pursuing their intimate moment, Logan stepped up his foreplay. The kissing resumed, but with more targeted touching. He trailed his burly hands down her flawless figure, feeling up her shapely thighs and perfect ass. He also reached up and fondled her breasts, caressing them in just the right way. Scott once told him that squeezing Jeannie’s breasts while nibbling on her lower lip was a great way to drive her wild. He’d put that technique to good use ever since.

“Mmm…I _definitely_ needed more than a taste,” Jean purred.

She fell deeper into an impassioned daze. While Logan continued his sensual groping, Jean intensified the intimate contact of their naked bodies. She was still sitting comfortably on his lap, straddling his waist with her powerful legs. She knew how to use them, too. Under the bubbling water, she sensually rubbed her pelvis against his. That got his blood flowing faster and in the right direction.

As his penis stiffened, Jean skillfully slid the outer folds of her pussy along his shaft. It was her preferred technique of motivating her lovers. Scott claimed she’d refined it on their honeymoon. Logan had since confirmed its effectiveness. The feeling of her hot flesh, even within the waters of the Broken Baths, was _intoxicating_. It also sped up their foreplay, fueling the growing desire for a more intimate passion.

“Jeannie…hang on,” he said with a husky undertone.

Following both instinct and desire, Logan took the beautiful redhead by the hips and lifted her up in his arms. Jean, following similar feelings, held onto his shoulders while he set her down on the edge of the bubbling water. Once in place, he stood up and positioned herself between her legs. It gave him both a perfect view of her naked body and a clear path to her sex.

Jean, short of breath and dripping wet, leaned back on her arms and presented herself to him in all her glory. Her intense gaze on him narrowed, tempting the primal beast within him as only she could.

“Do what you need to do,” Jean told him, mirroring the same tone he’d used earlier.

With a wolfish grin, Logan obliged.

He started by dropping to his knees briefly, submerging himself in the water once more, and burying his face in her sweet pussy. It would’ve been easier to just thrust it in and hammer away, but Jeannie deserved better.

“Ooh Logan!” Jean cooed. “Do that! Do it…just like that!”

Her blissful moans echoed the Broken Baths. They were like a siren’s song, sending Logan deeper into a daze of intoxicated lust.

Using his lips and tongue with the utmost care, Logan gave Jeannie the oral sex she’d come to enjoy. He licked up her moist slit, teasing the tender folds and hitting all those sensitive spots he knew so well. He learned early on how much she loved being eaten out, almost as much as he loved the taste of her pussy. She especially loved the way his facial hair grazed over inner thighs. It explained why Scott had been shaving less frequently.

The former living weapon pulled out all the stops, getting Jeannie’s juices flowing to the utmost. Their earlier foreplay had helped ignite her desires. Now, she was fully aroused and ready for her lover’s sex.

“Logan, please!” she gasped, already panting heavily. “Give to me! I need it…so bad.”

“Need or just really want?” Logan teased as he rose back up.

“Does it matter?”

“Fuck, no.”

She sounded almost as gruff as him. She _had_ to know that turned him on. He sure didn’t need the extra motivation to give Jean Grey the hot fucking she wanted, but it certainly didn’t hurt.

Now on the same page, both in terms of arousal and desire, Logan gripped her thighs and guided his rigid cock to her wet pussy. She hitched her legs over his arms and leaned further back, giving him the best possible leverage. As soon as the tip of his manhood touched the moist slit of her womanhood, he thrust forward and entered her.

Hot, decadent sensations followed.

A chorus of moans, grunts, and gasps followed as well.

“Mmm…Jeannie,” Logan grunted, entranced by the delicious feeling of Jean’s pussy around his cock.

“Ooh, Logan!” the beautiful redhead squealed in delight.

More instinct took over, guided by a potent cocktail of passion, desire, and ecstasy. Being a man who relied heavily on his instincts, Logan channeled them to the utmost.

He began moving his hips, working his dick within Jean’s tight depths. She was so hot and wet, her body embracing his to their mutual delight. It was astonishing to think how he used to fantasize about having sex with Jean. However, no fantasy – no dream, psychic construct, or skilled shape-shifter – could do justice to the real deal.

The way they did it was so primal and raw. The bubbling water of the Broken Baths splashed about as they humped, his pelvis rhythmically smacking against hers with every movements. Logan let out deep, animal-like grunts, tightening his grip on her thighs as he pumped his cock inside her pussy. Jean answered those grunts with moans of her own, not caring how loud she was as she took in this feeling with him.

As her naked body bounced to their sex, Jean leaned forward slightly. She grasped his shoulder and rested her forehead against his, adding a little intimacy to the raw fervor of their act. She showered him with messy kisses, tasting his burly complexion as he ravaged her. Logan returned the favor by burying his face in her cleavage, tasting her smooth skin as he gave her everything he promised.

He might have called it a taste of poison, initially. Now, it was an intimate act of affirmation, further proving that Jean was good for him, even if he wasn’t good enough for her.

“Logan, I…I’m close. I’m really…really close!” she panted, her face tensing with pre-orgasmic sensations.

“Me too, darlin’!” Logan told her. “Just keep hangin’ on. Keep feeling this…right here…with me.”

The former living weapon made the final push to get the beautiful redhead to that special place she sought. He sought to join her in that place, holding off his own release so they could share in the feeling. Not being a telepath, that wasn’t easy. Emma Frost once told him near-simultaneous orgasms were reserved for only the most refined lovers. She said it with such snark, as though he couldn’t hope to achieve that with Jeannie. He wished she could see how wrong she was.

Through a brief surge in heated humping, he brought Jeannie to that threshold. He could see it as her face became awash in orgasmic sensations. He could feel it as her pussy contracted around his dick in anticipation. The pace of their sex slowed. Their embrace deepened. As she descended into a world of ecstasy, Logan dove right in with her and they climaxed together.

“Oohhh Logan!” Jean cried out.

“Jeannie!” he exclaimed.

It was a perfect culmination of their passion. Jean threw her head back, curled her toes, and dug her nails into his burly flesh as it happened. Logan felt her body writhe and shudder within his embrace, hot surges of orgasmic pleasure coursing through her. A similar surge consumed him as well in conjunction with his own release.

As the rush consumed him, he filled her womanly depths with his cum. It was an intense feeling, born from great passion and greater need. As they took in the feeling together, it became very clear that they had satisfied both.

“I love ya, Jeannie. You know that, right?” Logan told her in his breathless state.

“I know,” said Jean, her voice still slurred from ecstasy.

“And no matter how crazy things get…how many lines we gotta cross…I’ll be there for you.”

“That’s why you mean so much to me, Logan. That’s why you’re the best at what you do.”

She cast him a beaming grin, the earlier intensity giving way to the caring compassion that so defined Jean Grey. They came together in another kiss before sharing another intimate embrace. Her grip on him remained strong, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist and nails digging into his shoulders. There was plenty of affection in her touch, which Logan always charged. There was also a hint of unmet desire and not just of the sensual variety.

“Logan,” Jean said, her tone very intense as she broke the kiss, “I need more.”

“More, eh?” he said, still dazed from his release.

“Poison…balance…whatever you want to call it. Please, just…give it to me.”

The way she looked at him, keeping her naked body pressed against his, left little room for ambiguity. Jeannie wasn’t one for mixed messages when it came to sex. Never one to question a beautiful woman’s impassioned whims, he cast her a wolfish grin while caressing her face again.

“I’ll give ya as much as you need, Jeannie,” Logan told her. “I still might need a sec.”

“I understand. And I intend to help with that,” she replied, grinning back.

In another move that reminded Logan why he loved this woman, she kissed him again to get the passions flowing again. As he kissed back, she seized the moment to guide the course of their sex.

With their lips entwined, she shifted their bodies. She elevated her hips, withdrawing his dick from her pussy in the process. Then, while pawing his chest with both hands – and throwing in some telekinesis, for good measure – she led him to the other side of the bath where she sat him on the ledge just above the water. He quickly surmised what she had in mind.

Now leaning back against, Jean broke the kiss and knelt down so that she had an up-close view of his semi-erect cock. The former living weapon, having just come down from his first peak, watched with renewed desire. Gripping the base of his cock, she licked her lips and parted her hair behind her ear in preparation.

“Yeah… _that’ll_ help,” Logan said.

“You say I need a little poison. Well, you need a little _triage_ ,” Jean quipped.

He snickered as he lightly ran his fingers through Jean’s hair as she began stroking his cock. She remained dead serious, even as she began teasing his cock with her lips and tongue. She didn’t tease for long, though. As soon as she had his blood flowing in the right direction, she took his entire length into her mouth.

“Fuck!” Logan grunted. “That’s…some triage.”

His reaction only encouraged her. Mirroring the same energy he’d shown earlier when he gave her oral sex, Jean sucked him good and hard. She was not overly careful, either. She knew he liked it rough when it came to oral sex. She knew he liked watching her head bob up and down as her lips slithered along his shaft, her tongue teasing those sensitive spots along the way.

When it came to learning their kinks and proclivities, Jeannie was a fast learner. It also helped she’d patched things up with Emma Frost. He was convinced those two exchanged oral sex tips. Even Scott joked about it and he rarely joked about _anything_. Whether Jean and Emma had an ongoing dick-sucking contest was difficult to say. Whatever the state of their rivalry, both he and Scott were the winners.

“Damn, Jeannie! You’re getting good at this…real good!” he grunted.

Jean answered with a muffled grunt, sucking harder and faster as his prick grew fully erect again. Even for a guy with a healing factor, it was impressive. A she worked him good, she reached between her legs to finger her pussy. Even beneath the bubbling water, he could smell the arousal on her.

She wanted more, she was ready for more, and she trusted him to give it to her. Never one to disappoint his woman, Logan prepared to deliver once more.

“Please, Logan…give me another dose,” she said, his cock still in hand.

The former living weapon answered with a cocked grin and a feral grunt. Armed with a fresh boner and a desire to make Jeannie moan some more, he unleashed a second wave of desire on her.

Logan grasped her shoulders, pulled her back up, and then bent her over the same spot he’d been sitting on moments ago. Now, as she gripped the edge of the bath, he got behind her so that her perfect ass was aligned with his dick. Shifting his grip to her waist, he guided his member towards her pussy again. This time, he was more blunt with his passion. With a hard thrust of his pelvis, he re-entered Jean’s pussy.

“Ooh fuck!” she gasped with delight.

Logan grinned at her reaction. He loved it when he made Jeannie talk dirty. It revealed a side to her that she rarely showed. Scott even commented that he’d seen it a lot more lately. That meant he owed him a beer.

Encouraged, as well as determined, Logan intensified his grip on the naked redhead and began hammering away. The water around them swashed about as their naked bodies rocked. The sound of wet skin smacking echoed alongside Jean’s profane moans. He added his hungry grunts to the mix, adding to the lurid chorus that quickly consumed the Broken Baths. If this was still meant to be _therapeutic_ , it definitely made an impression.

“Yes! Yes! Ooh Logan!” Jean moaned “Just like that! Do it…just like that!”

“Mmm…Jeannie!” Logan replied with a lurid growl.

He humped her harder and faster, working his cock inside her vagina. His flesh pumped inside her like a well-oiled piston, stimulating her depths and surrounding him with her tight heat. Logan took rougher approach to sex this time. In his experience, Jean needed a rougher brand of sex if she wanted multiple rounds. Both his healing factor and his passion or her made him uniquely equipped to give her all that and then some.

As their heated sex played out, Logan offered more some intimate gestures to his lover. He reached around and fondled her breasts as they swayed. He also reached between her legs and fondled her clit, adding more sensations to supplement their humping. At one point, he leaned over and whispered into her ear.

“That’s it, Jeannie. You like it, don’t you? You like it rough and raw!” he said to her in a deep, gruff tone.

“Yes, Logan! Yes! I _love_ it!” Jean exclaimed.

The sheer glee with which she said that got Logan to do it even harder. Jean showed her appreciation by turning her head so she could kiss him while they humped. It was a perfect way of showing that this wasn’t just meaningless sex. There was purpose behind it.

Logan continued pursuing that purpose with her. They kept going at it in the steamy, their naked bodies now soaked from head to toe. It got somewhat chaotic, heated kissing and heavy petting adding depth to their sex. He sensed her climax again. He could hear it in her orgasmic cries and feel it in her throbbing insides. That often happened when Jeannie slipped into that impassioned daze, her body becoming in sync with her powerful mind. In that state, it didn’t take much to get her off in quick succession.

Logan certainly didn’t mind. He enjoyed the satisfaction of giving Jean Grey multiple orgasms. She also showed her appreciation by showing him with more loving gestures. Even for a guy like him, who relied heavily on instincts during sex, it added something extra to the feeling. It also helped him work his way back towards another climax of his own.

He still took his time, making sure Jeannie got plenty of what she needed before making the final push. By the time he was ready, he had her bent over the bath again, pounding away into her sweet pussy. She gladly helped, twerking her hips with every thrust and tensing her inner muscles to draw him over the edge.

“Jeannie…gonna come again! I’m gonna…come…again!” he grunted.

“I’m ready, Logan!” Jean said as she held on. “Give it to me…one more time!”

Logan pushed through the final surge, working his body with hers through those last blissful motions. When he crossed that special threshold, he took Jean’s hands in his, entwined their fingers, and held on as he climaxed.

“Jeannie!” he howled into the night.

It was a finale to a steamy spectacle. Another surge of hot pleasure washed over him as he released another load into his lover’s depths, filling her womb with his cum. As their fluids mixed, Jean turned her head again and kissed him as he soaked in the ecstasy. It was a perfect culmination to such a powerful feeling.

It began as comfort, but become something so much more. X-Force had a way of tainting even the purest of souls. Jean Grey was more resilient than most, but even she struggled to navigate those shadowy conflicts that only X-Force could handle. She came to him needing clarity, among other things. He couldn’t change the distressing truths of their work, but he could offer her the intimate comfort that only he could provide.

“I think…that’s enough poison, for now,” Jean said, short of breath and smiling widely.

“Yeah…for now,” Logan said, smiling back.

Their lower bodies parted. Her hands still in his, she turned around and embraced him once more. In her loving touch, Logan could already sense a difference. The confusion and conflict she’d shown earlier had settled. It wasn’t gone completely, but it was more manageable. It was a testament to Jean’s resolve, as well as the healing power of great sex.

Now satisfied, spent, and in need of some rest, he and Jean relaxed together in the steamy ambience of the Broken Baths. They sank back into the bubbling water, Jean curled up next to him. She pawed his chest while resting head resting on his shoulder. Feeling a rare bit of contentment, Logan slipped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close in his powerful arms.

“So…is this how it feels to be balanced,” Jean asked with a content sigh.

“More or less, darlin’,” he replied.

“Mmm…I like it,” she said. “Poison or not, I needed it. If we’re going to keep doing what we’re doing, we can’t avoid stuff like this.”

“You talkin’ about us? Or X-Force?” he asked.

“Both,” Jean said. “However _unseemly_ it might be, this is a new era for us…for everyone. If this is what we need to preserve and cherish it, so be it.”

She gave him one more kiss on the cheek, as if to affirm how much she cherished his place in her life. Logan smiled and held her closer. It was enough to make anyone – man, beast, or former living weapon – feel content and loved. As a member of X-Force, he still had to fight Krakoa’s toughest battles in the shadows. However, with someone like Jeannie waiting for him in the light, he had every incentive to keep being the best at what he did.

* * *

**The End**

**AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed that. Please remember to provide feedback. If there are more moments like this in the X-Men comics, I’ll certainly consider doing similar scenes. Until then, take care and stay safe.**

***That quote is from X-Force #3.**

****Yes, I realize she was wearing a green bikini in the comic. But based on early art, it had clearly been added in. In this, she’s not wearing anything. Just go with it.**

*****See Giant-Sized X-Men: Jean Grey and Emma Frost #1**


End file.
